Haiku Haze Revisited
by 26hannah26
Summary: A story entirely in haiku - set seven years after the episode 'You Kill Me'. Catch up with the CSI Lab Rats and see what twists and turns their lives have taken. R and R please!
1. Hodges

A/N Hey! It's been a while since I wrote anything new, so I'm easing myself back into writing with some haiku. This is a kind-of-sequel to 'Haiku Haze', but since there wasn't really a plot to that, you don't need to have read it (but you should, because it's awesome!). Like I did for that stories, I'm going to post a couple of chapters at a time as they're quite short. And as always, reviews are much loved and cherished!

* * *

Smiling to himself,

Hodges rolled over in bed;

Greeted the new day

* * *

Got up quietly,

Didn't want to wake his wife,

Drew back the curtains

* * *

Surveyed the landscape:

The pool in his yard, hot tub,

The Hollywood Hills

* * *

Sometimes Hodges thinks,

"How did I get so lucky,

With such a great life?

* * *

And such a great wife?!"

He tells himself the story,

Of how he got here

* * *

He made his own dream

Of a forensic board game

A reality

* * *

Sold it to Mattel,

Who sold it to everyone –

Then came the money

* * *

And with the money

Came his affluent lifestyle

Among other things:

* * *

His stunning young wife

Who probably only loved

His money, not him

* * *

Hodges' happiness,

It started with a board game,

But didn't end there

* * *

He left Las Vegas,

And the lab, when his game sold

And never looked back

* * *

LA was home now,

His neighbours successful, too;

Successful like him

* * *

This was always where,

With the rich and powerful,

He felt destined to be

* * *

With this new lifestyle,

He was finally happy

Just like he deserved

* * *

If he ever saw

His old lab colleagues again

He bet they'd be shocked

* * *

At last they would see

Money _can_ buy happiness!

He'd always thought that…


	2. Archie

A/N OK, chapter 2! This story follows the same pattern as 'Haiku Haze' so the next chapter is about Henry. And it's almost done, so it will probably be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

For Archie Johnson,

No two labs are quite the same,

Each is different

* * *

More than ever now,

FBI compared to Vegas –

He knew which was best

* * *

He got paid much more,

He had his own assistant:

No comparison

* * *

Since his first day, on

The first rung of the ladder,

He'd come a long way…

* * *

A pioneer of

Feature-detection software

For catching the crooks

* * *

Newbie no longer,

He really felt like he was

Making a difference

* * *

All of that was great,

But his real love? His passion?

His Star Trek Forum!

* * *

After a hard shift

It was nice to have a place

Where he could escape

* * *

He loved working here,

And hated to admit that,

It had a downside:

* * *

His posture was bad,

His eyes grew squarer each day,

_And_ he was single

* * *

He had so much work,

He barely had time to breathe,

Let alone go out

* * *

But at least online

He could meet like-minded folk;

Trekkies just like him

* * *

He loved his job, sure

But he just loved Star Trek more

And that wouldn't change


	3. Henry

A/N Hey! I LOVE Henry (and if Ollie happens to be reading this - shut up...)! He doesn't get nearly enough screen time - I'm not the only one who thinks that am I? Anyway, as you probably guessed, this one is for Henry. Notice how these are getting shorter? That's because they are! This is harder than I thought it would be, but I'm going to keep going until the end. Next up is Wendy, due to be completed within the next day or so. Reviews please, they lighten my life!

* * *

Henry sighed deeply:

Teaching was never easy

And always boring

* * *

Toxicology:

To Henry, a fun subject,

To students, not quite…

* * *

He knows most of them

Can't wait 'til graduation

And neither can he

* * *

Surely at their age,

He wasn't so maddening

Or so annoying?

* * *

College kids were cruel:

His first day resulted in

Pins in his backside

* * *

_They_ weren't the worst part;

He hated assignments as

Much as the kids did

* * *

Homework and essays,

Papers that took up his time,

And space on his desk

* * *

He'd work through the night

So next day he was grouchy

With a short temper

* * *

He was becoming

Just like the teachers he hated

When he was that age

* * *

The one they messed with,

The one they disrespected –

Something Henry feared

* * *

He didn't understand

In the lab he seemed quite cool…

By comparison.


	4. Wendy

A/N Hey! Here is the Wendy chapter. I don't really like her. Reviews please?

* * *

Wendy rubbed her eyes

They were both tired and sore

And longed to be closed

* * *

Nine PM: Still here

The work of supervisor

Is never over

* * *

Paperwork complete,

Caught between day- and night-shift

'Tween awake and asleep

* * *

Through the silent halls,

Past empty labs and layout rooms;

The crime lab asleep

* * *

But she's not alone.

Greg come's through the break room door,

Evidence in hand

* * *

"Why are you still here?"

Greg asks her suspiciously,

"You're never here late."

* * *

"I know, normally

I'm gone as soon as I can:

Paperwork won't wait."

* * *

Greg smiles knowingly.

Knows he got away lightly,

Now he works part-time

* * *

After the field exam,

She worked through the ranks quickly

Until she got here

* * *

Thoughts turned to her son;

Six years old, sparkling green eyes,

Huge grin, and smart, too

* * *

She saw his father

Each time she looked at her son:

They had the same eyes

* * *

She used to see those

Eyes everyday at work

But not since he left

* * *

She was over it though.

A cheque each month helped with that,

Postmarked from L.A.

* * *

A/N Part deux: OK so now it's time to play 'guess who's the father or Wendy's son'! (Hint - it's who you think it is).


	5. Bobby

A/N Hey there. This one is about Bobby. Now, I read somewhere the other day that the character of Bobby is gay (I think the guy who plays him is too) has anyone else heard this? It was apparently mentioned in an episode but that scene was later cut out, so they just left it. Just wondering if this is just a rumour or not. So the mention of Bobby's women in this chapter may not be all that accurate. I love Bobby! I love all of the lab rats pretty much!

* * *

Walking on set,

Fixing his smile and his hair,

Bobby felt content

* * *

The camera zooms,

The director shouts: Action!,

Texan twang thickens

* * *

Back home in Texas

With his own TV series

(On cable, of course)

* * *

His show about guns

Gathered a cult following

And made him famous

* * *

Not a huge star

(He wasn't Tom Cruise or Cher)

But he was happy

* * *

He became known as

'The NRA poster boy',

The housewife's favourite

* * *

He became a brand;

His own accessories line

For stylish shooters

* * *

He missed fighting crime,

But the pros outweighed the cons

By a large margin

* * *

He couldn't complain –

As a minor celebrity

He enjoyed some perks:

* * *

All kinds of glory,

The accolades, the kudos,

Autograph hunters,

* * *

Hot women, free beers,

No reservations needed.

And his mom was proud…


End file.
